


Jaunt

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bukkake, Gangbang, M/M, dub con, handjobs, surprisingly introspective for a gangbang fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genji gangbang. nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaunt

Genji tore through the rooftops as silent as the night wind, knowing that for all he had vowed, that this place still felt like home.

He paused for a moment on the top of a lamppost, breathing in the familiar air of Hanamura through the vents of his helmet. If he really concentrated, he almost thought he could smell the ramen shop a few blocks over.

The memories threatened to break through his calm and Genji tore himself from the cityscape, instead moving towards his target. There was no going back, he told himself. This place wasn’t home any longer.

This place was a job.

He drew his swords and moved through the Shimada headquarters like a shadow, utilizing every blind spot he knew from long years spent exploring. At night, approaching like an intruder, he could at least pretend that he wasn’t in his ancestral home. At night, everything looked different.

It took little time at all to find the lieutenant’s position and even less to positon himself within distance for a kill strike. The men, new ones from what he could tell, were poorly controlled. They spoke abrasively, walked loudly, and cared little for the diligence he knew Hanzo and their father before him had valued more than gold.

It would be a service to his father’s memory to kill them all, but Genji tried not to think of it like that. This was revenge, he told himself. First and foremost, this was revenge.  

Just as he readied himself to pounce, a fist like a brick collided with the side of his helmet.

Genji stumbled and fell, his head ringing like a bell.

“Assassin!” went the cry, and just like that Genji found himself surrounded. Dazed as he was, he swung out with his sword sloppily, barely managing to nick a man’s suit before he was tripped up.

_Sloppy, Genji, so sloppy,_ his father’s voice echoed in his head.

His wrist was grabbed and then his arm, and within a minute, half a dozen men held him to the ground. Though his grip was strong, his swords were ripped from his hands and tossed roughly to the side. Dirt caked his joints, muddying the lights on his chest.

_You call this your best, little brother?_ Hanzo seemed to jeer, and Genji snarled.

A hand yanked him by his headband, forcing his face up to meet the stare of one of the foot soldiers. He didn’t recognize him, but he still hated him with everything he had in his body.

“Someone go get the lieutenant,” the man grunted, jerking Genji’s neck back painfully, as if to get a better look at him. “And fan out! There may be more lurking around.”

“Where are your partners?” the same man demanded, but Genji grit his teeth and stayed silent.

A few of the men dispersed but Genji was still held fast, a shiny black shoe nudging his armor plates along his legs. He fumed but kept quiet, working out the best way to free himself.

“Who sent you here? Who is your target?” the man tried again, forcing his head back at an even more unforgiving angle. “We have ways to make you speak.”

Genji snorted, knowing all too well the methods they’d employ. They’d have fun trying any of them on this body of his. His eyes widened at the sound of approaching footsteps, the lieutenant finally arriving to take control.

The first man rattled off the situation and Genji focused on taking stock of the positions of the men, counting the hands on him and the ones just outside the back alley. He only tuned back in when the lieutenant laughed, something in his voice cold and ruthless.

“So we’ve caught an assassin. How cute.”

Fingers reached for his helmet and Genji reared back. It wouldn’t do for his identity to be compromised, not when he was still so far from realizing his goal. He began to struggle at the thought, his rage burning hot enough to sear the hands of the men holding his shoulders.

The sound of a zipper cut through the air and Genji froze, his heart pounding. They couldn’t be serious. He thought Hanzo forbade this sort of behavior. It was crass and unprofessional, unbefitting of an organization such as theirs.

Hands seized him by the hips and forced him into the dirt.

Things really had changed since Hanzo left.

Invasive fingers tore at the armor on his hips, searching for the latch that would bare his lower half. Genji bit down on his lip and shivered as cool air met his skin. It had been so long since he’d been touched but the deep seated thrill still rang as loudly as it had before, the rough touch coaxing his thighs to open wider.

“What a slut,” a man jeered, his accent giving him away as some country hick turned muscle. “You guys seein’ this? Since when do assassins double as whores?”

Genji jumped as his helmet fin was grabbed, his head jerked up to meet the stare of the one in charge. He hadn’t been gone so long as to have forgotten the faces of their lieutenants, and he recognized this one well enough.

 His target stood above him, the only controlled one in the bunch.

Their eyes met through the visor. “Do what you want to him,” the boss said, not bothering to look away. “If he doesn’t talk, kill him after you’ve had your fill.”

The men all shared a look and Genji grunted as his head was thrown down. He watched his target wander off, effectively washing his hands of the situation, and Genji grimaced, ashamed that he had been caught at all.

He turned his attention back to the remaining men and waited for them to begin their threats.

It was a testament to their complete lack of professionalism when they merely shared a lascivious look between them. “Wanna fuck him first?” one said, airing the desire they all held but none wanted to admit. “No reason not to soften him up and get the info after he’s used up.”

Genji grit his teeth and resisted the urge to bash his head into the ground himself. It was offensive, the type of men had begun to fill the ranks without a Shimada guiding the clan.

He wasn’t given long to ruminate on it though. The men descended like vultures on a carcass, scenting the blood in the water.

“Look’t this ass,” the hick laughed, taking Genji’s ass in hand and kneading the flesh with evident delight. “This ass looks like it was made to be fucked. Who want’s first dibs?”

He didn’t wait for an answer before dipping his fingers inside. Genji choked and took it, bearing down on the fingers as they stretched and explored, wet with what he assumed was saliva unless these goons had really taken to Hanzo’s absence to begin preparing for these sorts of situations. The man watched him intently and Genji flushed. How mortifying.

“He’s just sucking you in,” another remarked, and steam issued from his vents, his internal fans desperately trying to keep him cool. A third finger found its way inside and Genji groaned, closing his eyes as the familiar fullness greeted him in waves.

He wasn’t even surprised when his hands were snatched up and put to better work, two men stepping up with their cocks flushed and hard and waiting to be serviced.

If he hadn’t been so fixated on the burgeoning pleasure, he might have resisted more. As it was, Genji took them in hand willingly, working the flesh with his textured fingers until both men were groaning and fucking into his grip. The rest watched, stroking themselves as they waited their turn.

It came as a surprise when the fingers suddenly withdrew and Genji let out a bereft cry, following them until his hip was seized and something far larger brushed against his entrance, slick and hot. His thighs were grabbed and Genji found himself lifted into the hick’s lap, positioned, and unceremoniously impaled before he could find the words to resist.

Both men complained when his hands stopped moving, but Genji was too overcome to even think. The cock pressed in quickly, far faster than was safe, and Genji struggled not to scream as he was filled to bursting.

“How’s the little slut feel?” he heard over the sound of his heart stopping.

“Tighter’n a vise,” the hick replied, and Genji’s heart stuttered back to life when he began to thrust, the pace brutal and relentless right off the bat.

He cried out, unable to swallow the sound, and it was as if the dam had broken. Genji moaned and keened, his eyes clenched shut and his mouth hanging open as he was fucked. His hands began to move again and he was suddenly so grateful for his helmet. He couldn’t imagine having them see him like this, even if they didn’t recognize him as the former second son of the Shimada Family.

The hick held his thighs and forced them open wider, his hot, humid breath burning through the armor covering his neck. Genji whined, rolling his head back in search of more. It was so much, and not enough, not nearly enough to calm the fire building inside as he was fucked for the first time in too long.

“What a whore,” the hick breathed, upping the pace that much more. “I can feel ya clenchin’ me inside, beggin’ me for more. Do ya like my big, thick dick fuckin’ your hungry little ass?”

Genji’s face burned and he nodded, breathless himself as he tensed his muscles to make the man fuck him harder.

It worked. The pace turned bruising within the span of a second and Genji worked the cocks faster, doing all he could to bounce himself down to meet every thrust. He was close, getting closer with every passing minute of the rough treatment, but the hick gasped and sputtered and came inside him, filling him with a release that wasn’t shared.

He had only a moment to catch his breath before the next man stepped up to take the hick’s place, thrusting inside him without any preamble. Genji cried out and tried to ignore the wet, filthy sounds filling the air, his wrists twisting the cocks leaking in his hands.

Those still waiting quickly grew fed up with their distance, coming closer to rub themselves against his helmet, his chest, against anything they could reach. Genji’s body shuddered and he writhed, riding the cock inside him for more.

When they finished, they all made sure to do it on him. Genji shuddered and shook, aching all over as he was covered in their cum. It stuck to his armor, slicking his grip on the flagging cocks. For once, he was thankful for his visor obscuring his face, if only to preserve his vision as one covered his helmet with a throaty moan.

The one still fucking into him finished a moment later, brought to completion with a tired roll of Genji’s muscles. Genji sagged against his shoulder, enjoying the brief respite before he was shoved to the ground. His tired eyes widened when the move put him closer to his discarded swords.

“Filthy bitch, you’ll ruin my suit,” he heard snarled behind him, but Genji was too focused to retort. His thighs shook from the exertion, his own release so blissfully close he couldn’t stand it.

Without so much as thinking of his audience, Genji drew his hand between his thighs to touch himself.

Electricity raced down his spine and, though he was rubbed raw and sore, he fucked his metal fingers in and out, using the leftover release to slick the way. In the part of his mind still paying attention to his surroundings, he registered the men watching, chattering amongst themselves at the display before them.

“Can you believe this bitch?” one grunted, working his spent cock as if desperate to go again.

“Fuckin’ hun’ry for more,” the hick slurred, his accent all the thicker when aroused. Genji moaned and worked his hand faster. It was almost sexy like that, heavy and lilting on the syllables. He always had been fond of the rougher types.

“Keep talking,” he moaned, his voice wrecked. “Call me names, please, just keep talking, I’m so close.”

He felt them share a look and he moaned again, louder, needier.

They didn’t even wait to ask the boss, wherever he had wandered off to.

“Slut, you complete slut, is this what you wanted all along?”

“Bitch probably snuck in here hopin’ to get fucked.”

“You cum hungry whore, we fuck you ‘til you’re dripping with it and you still want more.”

Genji’s eyes closed and he rode his fingers as he came, keening brokenly as the men continued to jeer. He made sure to fall forward, buying himself another few inches closer to his weapons. The men, so entranced with their sport, didn’t even notice.

He gave himself five seconds only to get back his breath before lifting himself to his hands and knees, crawling forward as if to present himself to one of the men who hadn’t gotten his ass or his hand. Genji tilted up his head and played up the shaking of his body.

The moment he grew close enough, he darted.

He had never been on the receiving end of this attack before, but he could imagine that all the men saw before their heads parted with their shoulders was a streak of green light.

What kind of assassin doubled as a whore?

Genji laughed, wiping off his blades on the tattered suit of the nearest gangster.

A good one.

**Author's Note:**

> my head hurts :( so im gonna go to bed now. i hope you guys liked this, check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked it. until next time~


End file.
